WWF vs. PTC
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Another crazy story by Little Angel 19! Well, in this one the WWF goes against their biggest problem: The PTC! But they can't do it alone, so they get some help...*it's pretty fun, so please R&R!! ^_^


wwf fanfics

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic idea came to me when me and a very good friend of mine (Author from fanfiction.net also: Ih8s8in) were trashing the PTC (Parental Television Council) and what they're trying to do to the WWF (These are the guys that want to censor the WWF and they actually made it change from how it was before with all the swearing without being bleeped etc. to what it is now). As you're going to be able to see here we don't like the PTC very much (WHO DOES?!?!?! -_-;; )) and besides from Ih8s8in and myself, I also put in here two of my other best friends that are authors here too. One of them is Marie Allen (hasn't written wrestling fics, just anime I think, but WILL write wrestling fics VERY soon ^_^) and my brother whose pen name is The Big Red Machine. DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anybody here! (Not from WWF, not from PTC, no NOTHING) I just own myself and my friends own…themselves! -_-;; You all know the disclaimers, so…yeah. DEDICATIONS: To my friends that appear here and everybody who dislikes the PTC as much as we do. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I have while writing it and coming up with ideas. Oh! And I'd appreciate reviews! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the wrestlers stood around the big meeting room. For some reason Vince had called everybody to meet as soon as possible to discuss something with them. Nobody knew the reason why, but they just went to the 'meeting' and waited to find out what Vince had to say. Of course they all couldn't stand being in the same room with SOME people, but they just waited. 

Vince got in the room, looked at everybody, and said, "Is everybody here? Ok. Well, you probably all wonder why I, Vince McMahon, have called for a meeting. Well, you see, it all started…"

The Rock crossed his arms, sighed loudly, leaned back on his chair and said, "Anytime now Vince. Why don't you just cut all the crap and get to the point?"

Vince glared at The Rock while Rock gladly glared back like how only he could. When Vince noticed that he wouldn't stare him down, he said, "Very well. Like I was saying, PTC has been bothering us now more than ever. They've been getting more and more companies to stop supporting us, censoring us everywhere…. it's a mess. But somehow they all get the information before it even goes out to the public and they censor it before WE can even take a look at it."

Undertaker spit out a piece of tobacco shrugging, and said, "So? What's your point?"

Vince said, "My point is, we HAVE to find out who and how they do it before they do something unexpectedly and we have to do it quickly so we can stop THEM before they can stop us."

Triple H looked around and said, "Whoa… 'WE'? Who's 'we'?"

Vince said, "Who else? All of us. The whole WWF."

Everybody looked around and started laughing at Vince. Regal, ignoring the laughs said, "And how do you propose we do that Mr. McMahon? I'm ready to help you."

Jeff Hardy turned to Matt and Lita and said "*cough* suck-up *cough *"

Vince, obviously ignoring Jeff said, "I don't know yet. I was thinking one of us could just go and…spy on them. It can't be THAT hard."

All of the sudden someone scoffed and said, "Riiiiiiight. Like if sending a wrestler in to spy on the PTC isn't obvious…"

Everybody turned to the door and saw four people there. Three teenage girls and a teenage guy. Stephanie, putting her hands on her hips, said, "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here?"

One of the girls said, "Door was open so we just dropped by, and we couldn't help overhearing."

Regal turned to Vince and said, "Mr. McMahon, you want us to throw them out? We can…"

Vince stopped him and said, "Wait. They made a point. A wrestler WOULD be too obvious. What do you kids suggest?"

Another one of the girls said, "Whoa! First of all, we are NOT kids."

The guy said, "And second, we have our own names."

Another one of the girls said, "And yes, we have suggestions."

Austin, standing in front of them said, "So? What are your names?"

"Uh, excuse me baldy, but we're talking to EVERYBODY here, not just you."

When the four of them went in front of Vince a girl said, "I'm Little Angel 19, or better known as Mitzi."

"And I'm Marie Allen."

"And I'm Ih8s8in, or also better known as Rachel."

"And I'm The Big Red Machine, or just J.C."

Kane looked up and said, "Hey! That's MY nickname!"

J.C.-"Calm down Kane. It's just a pen name in an internet site for fan fiction…"

Vince said interrupting, "Ok, so what are your suggestions?"

Mitzi- "Well, first, do NOT send a wrestler in the PTC building."

Rachel nodded and said, "Yeah, imagine what those…freaks would do?"

Marie Allen smirked and said, "Besides, I think anybody would recognize a wrestler walking around spying on them."

Regal sighed and said, "Ok, so?"

J.C. grinned and said, "So you send US in."

All the wrestlers started murmuring something and Vince said, "You? Why?"

Mitzi sighed loudly and said, "Oh come on! First of all nobody would suspect from us. (Turns to Vince) after all, we ARE just 'kids', remember?"

Rachel- "And if they see that they can 'brainwash' someone else they'll be thrilled."

Marie Allen- "They'd think it'd be easier to just brainwash a 'kid' than an adult."

J.C.- "We're not staying there long though. We are NOT getting brainwashed!"

Stephanie looked at them and said, "And YOU'LL get all the credit? I don't think so! Triple H should do it, or…"

Austin yelled out, "Or me! My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin…"

Before Austin could continue J.C. said annoyed, "And you're the WWF Champion…"

Rachel, annoyed also, continued for him, "And you don't deserve this, right?"

Marie Allen, rolling her eyes said, "We know!"  
Mitzi- "You're gonna go hug Vince now? How about you go for a kiss this time?"

The four of them made kissy noises while everybody snickered in the back while Austin just turned red. After laughing for a while J.C. said, "So? What do you say?"

Vince looked at the four of them and finally said, "I don't know…."

Rock- "The Rock thinks they should do it. They made a point, and it'd be better than sending…a CERTAIN Jabroni over."

Regal- "But they're just…KIDS!"

Marie Allen turned to Regal and said, "Oh shut up with the 'kids' already!"

Rachel- "And I bet you we could do a better job than you."

Kurt Angle came up to them and said, "Oh, really? What makes you say that? Why can't a CERTAIN Olympic hero go?"

Mitzi- "Well, WE actually work as a TEAM. And no Angle, YOU can't go. I think that when Rock said 'a certain Jabroni' he also meant you."

Stephanie- "But dad! Why can't…"

Jericho stood up and said, "Stephanie, would you PLEASE, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Taker- "Just let THEM do it."

Kane- "Yeah, so WE can leave…"

Vince, obviously not convinced yet, said, "Fine, but you realize that the whole future of the WWF will be going down hill if you don't get this right."

Rachel- "Yeah, yeah…we know."

J.C.- "We'll get them though."

Marie Allen- "Yeah, you're not the only ones that are tired of the PTC." The four of them smirked while they started thinking of ways to get the information they needed."

DAYS LATER-

"But how come WE have to be the ones that have to go in?! Do you know what they might do to us in here?!"

Marie Allen and Rachel laughed while they heard Mitzi and J.C. complain through Mitzi's cell phone. Mitzi and J.C. had to install a certain chip on the phone in the main office of the PTC building and install a tiny video camera so they could keep a close eye on the 'enemy'. Marie Allen, when she stopped laughing, said, "Oh, no particular reason. Just do what you have to do."

Rachel added, "And be careful. Don't fall in their little brainwash traps."

Mitzi sighed, and said, "Ok, gotta go now. Our 'interview' with the director of the PTC is in five minutes."

When they hung up a tall scary lady came up to them and said, "Are you ready to go in?"

J.C.- "I thought our interview wasn't until a while longer."

The lady smiled and said, "You can go in right now."

A fake smile appeared on both their faces and they just said, "Great…thanks…"

They walked in the office and they didn't see anybody there. J.C turned to his sister and whispered, "Aren't we supposed to meet with some director person?"

Mitzi shrugged and whispered back, "I thought so…"

Suddenly a voice said, "Welcome to the 'PTC's headquarters.'"

They both almost jumped up in surprise and Mitzi said, "Th…thanks."  
The voice came from behind a chair behind a big desk. When the chair turned they saw a man sitting there. "I understand you came here for an interview for a school newspaper, or a newspaper?"

J.C. "Ye…Yeah. We want to show the 'importance' that this company represents to us and future generations."

Mitzi and J.C. were about to burst out laughing just wanting to make fun of the PTC, but they didn't. The man stood up from his desk chair and said, "Well, the PTC tries to make the television a safe place for our children. That way they can just turn on a T.V. and not see themselves surrounded by violence and profanity that exists in this world."

J.C. and Mitzi pretended to write notes while the man kept talking and talking… ::Mitzi's notes-THIS IS BORING!! (And a bunch of B.S.):: ::J.C.'s notes-BORING, BORING, BORING, BORING…:: Mitzi, looking interested said, "And what's your biggest 'problem' right now?"

The man sighed and said, "The World Wrestling Federation. Everything that we fight against they do it…you're not WWF fans, are you?"

J.C. quickly said, "No, of course not. The WWF is not something that entertains us."

Mitzi- "Yeah, we only watch…the Discovery Channel, and all educational…stuff that will eventually help is in…life…"

The man smiled and said, "Good. Very smart. The WWF is just in our way the whole time, but soon…soon they won't be anymore. You see…"

A knock on the door interrupted him. The man said, "Yeah, come in."

The tall lady from outside poked her head in and said, "Uh…sir you have a phone call."

Man- "Why didn't you pass it through?"

Lady- "I think you might want to take it out here."

"Who is it? Is it…"

"Yes sir."

"I always take my calls in here though."

Looking at Mitzi and J.C. the lady said, "I think it'd be better out here."

The man sighed and said, "Fine. Excuse me for a minute."

When the guy left Mitzi and J.C. got up. J.C. started putting on the chip quickly on the phone while Mitzi put the tiny camera hidden at the top of a bookshelf. Mitzi grabbed a book from the bookshelf when she was done installing the camera she read out loud, "10 Ways to Censor your Enemy." She took it down with her and showed it to J.C. "Should we take this?"

J.C. shrugged, still working with the phone and said, "I don't know. Nah. If they haven't done it yet I don't think that thing works."

As they were sitting back down the door opened again. The man came in with a weird look on his face and said, "So… you came here for an interview for a newspaper?"

J.C.- "Yeah…"

Man- "Which newspaper?"

Mitzi- "Uh…you…you wouldn't know it. It's a SCHOOL newspaper."

Man- "Oh! For which school? THE WWF?!"

J.C. and Mitzi started getting up and said, "Uh…I think we should leave now…"  
Man- "Oh, no. We'll see what security has to say about that! Security!"

Mitzi and J.C. ran out of the office and ran down the stairs while two security guards started following them. They ran all the way outside trying to outrun them, and when they got out they saw Rachel and Marie Allen sitting inside a car waiting for them. Mitzi and J.C. ran to the car, and got in. 

Rachel- "You guys are out THIS fast?"

Mitzi- "Yeah…we did it."

Marie Allen- "YEAH!! We got them! So, how did you do it?"

J.C., looking out the back window said, "Uh…we'll tell you all about it just hit the gas NOW!! The security guys are coming!"

Rachel turned on the car and left before the guards got to them. They all sighed in relief and Rachel said, "So? How was it in there?"

Mitzi and J.C. handed her and Marie Allen their notes and Mitzi said, "Find out for yourself. I am NOT going back in there."

Marie Allen laughed seeing the notes and said, "But you DID put the chip and the camera, right?"

J.C.- "Yeah. Someone ratted on us though. That's why we came out so quickly…and running."

Rachel- "But who? Nobody knew anything. The only one that knew was Vince. You don't think that…you know…"

Mitzi- "I…I don't think so…but something is not right. Something just doesn't match…"

J.C.- "Maybe someone's spying on US too."

Marie Allen- "I don't know, but we better find out soon. If not everything we've been planning is going to go down the drain."

LATER THAT DAY….

When they walked in the arena that night they saw The Rock pass by. 

Rock- "Hey, nice work you four did."

Rachel- "So it works?"

Rock- "Yeah, they've been 'spying' on them all day."

Mitzi- "Have they found out anything?"

Rock- "Not that anybody knows. Did you find anything?"

J.C.- "Not really, but there's something that just doesn't make sense. We couldn't say it over the phone because we thought WE were getting spied too."

Marie Allen- "Come with us. We're gonna tell Vince right now, and you can listen too."

The five of them walked into Vince's office and when they walked in Austin said, "What are YOU doing here?"

J.C. rolled his eyes and said, "We have to talk to Vince."

Rachel- "ALONE."

Marie Allen said grinning, "So…BYE!"

Austin saw Rock in there and said, "How come HE can stay?"

Mitzi- "He's our guest in our little conference. Ok, bye Austin!"

Rachel, Marie Allen, J.C. and Mitzi waved goodbye and Austin left angry again. Vince sighed loudly and said, "So? What did you want to talk about?"

J.C.- "We have a reason to believe that we're being spied on. And if not us the whole WWF."

Vince- "We suspected about the WWF, but why you?"

Rachel- "When Mitzi and J.C. went to put in the camera and the chip for the phone in the PTC office someone called the director and informed him of something."

Marie Allen- "We're not sure what, but they seem to have us in a close watch."

Mitzi- "We just came to tell you because we don't want all our work to be lost…and we want to help the WWF."

Vince- "Well, thank you…you've all been very helpful."

When the five of them went out again Rock said, "So you guys are leaving now?"

Marie Allen- "I guess…we're done with what we came here to do."

Rock- "Why don't you stay for the show? You DID come all this way."

The four of them looked at each other and smiled. J.C. said, "Sure! Thanks!"

They got to sit front row the whole show. Towards the end of the show Mitzi turned to her friends and said, "The main event's coming up. It's going to be Austin vs. The Rock."

Marie Allen scoffed and said sarcastically, "Gee! I wonder WHO'S going to win!

They all smiled and said- "THE ROCK!"

They all cheered but all of the sudden RTC's 'song' started playing.

Mitzi- "What the hell…"

Rachel- "Oh, great…"

Marie Allen- "ARGH!!!! Make that stupid sound stop!!"

J.C.- "Uh…guys…what if THEY are the ones that…"

They all looked at each other while the RTC came down the ramp and into the ring. Steven Richards grabbed a microphone while Bull Buchanan, Val Venis, 'the Goodfather' and Ivory walked around him.

Richards- "Everybody ignored us when we said that the WWF was going to be censored. Everybody took us for granted and NEVER listened to us, but we are now going to show you…ALL OF YOU just how deep our convictions run." The fans started booing loudly but Richards just continued, "You see, since WE couldn't censor the WWF we just decided to ask for help from someone that thinks the same way WE think…the PTC."

J.C., Rachel, Marie Allen, and Mitzi just groaned. All this time part of the enemy had been right there. Maybe in the back of their heads they actually suspected of the PTC, but since no one had seen them for the longest time they just ignored it. 

Richards- "And you see, the WWF actually thought that the RTC and the PTC could be stopped by sending four kids in there and 'spy' on us."

Rachel sighed and said, "Here we go with the 'kids' again…"

Marie Allen, angry at being called a 'kid' started saying, "That little…"

But before she could continue "IF YOU SMELL, WHAT THE ROCK…IS COOKIN'" came on. Everybody cheered, besides for being saved from hearing RTC, but also for seeing the People's Champion. Rock came out with a microphone, and wearing just his wrestling 'clothes'. After all, his match WAS going to be next until RTC came out.

He brought the microphone up to his mouth and said, "RTC, you come out here to run your mouths like the Jabronis that you are, to INTERRUPT the Rock's match? Well you see the Rock doesn't like that. But most importantly you come out here to run your mouth about the PTC and the RTC? Well, the Rock HATES both of them. So the Rock's gonna tell you what he's going to do for his millions (fans-and millions!) and millions of the Rock's fans." Starting to walk down the ramp slowly, and not taking his eyes off of either member of the RTC, he continued, "The Rock is simply going to…walk down this ramp, get inside the ring and kick your candy asses all over this arena!" 

Richards, starting to back out, said, "You try and do that. We already tried to censor you, and now we are ready for you. And may I remind you that it's FOUR against ONE?"

Getting near the ring Rock simply said, "You TRIED to censor the Rock, but you DIDN'T. You COULDN'T censor the Rock, and this will not be any different."   
He dropped the microphone and ran inside the ring. He started beating Bull, then Val, and the 'Goodfather' with everything he had. Out of nowhere Undertaker, Kane, Jericho and Benoit came out running too to beat the RTC. Referees came out and broke out the fight and security guards grabbed the whole RTC while Vince McMahon came out. 

He got in the ring, grabbed a microphone and said to Richards, "So you were the ones. You were the ones that wanted to finish the WWF, but you didn't. And you can't…"

"What makes you say THAT Mr. McMahon?"

Everybody turned to the ramp and saw a man standing there. It was the director of the PTC. "You see, you have absolutely NO control of the WWF anymore. We know your plans, and we're going to destroy the WWF. You…"

From behind came Foley followed by four other people: Mitzi, Rachel, Marie Allen, and J.C. Foley smiled at the fans, took out a microphone and said to the man, "Whoa, whoa! And who are YOU, may I ask?"

Man- "Well, I…"

Foley- "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" Foley smiled. He loved saying the Rock's catchphrases. This time even the Rock smirked from the ring. Foley continued, "You see, no one cares! The only thing we want is for you to just shut the hell up and leave, but we know you won't do it until you accomplish what you want…so we're going to try to figure out a way. I know that you don't like violence, and all that other stuff that I personally think is great, but for once you're going to have to, because you see, I might not be the commissioner anymore but I'm going to make THIS match. For smackdown! You're going to gather up a team of eight and the WWF will gather up a team of eight. In Smackdown the faith of either the WWF or the PTC is going to be decided. Whoever wins gets to decide what the faith of the other company will be. What do you say?"

The director of the PTC thought for a second, and then said, "I suppose…for one night only…but who would be in OUR team? RTC?"

Foley started laughing loudly as well as everybody else and said, "Sure…if you want to LOSE!! Just get a team of eight, and then we'll see you on Smackdown. Now, we'll all appreciate it if you and your little 'friends' leave this arena, because you have no businesses here, so good bye!"   
The man left being escorted by security guards and the RTC got kicked out as well. The show had to end since RTC took all the time away but every wrestler was directed to go to another meeting immediately. When Vince walked up the ramp he looked at Foley, Rachel, Marie Allen, Mitzi, and J.C. and said, "You too meet us back there."

IN THE MEETING….

Vince stood in the front of everybody just how he had been a few days before. "Ok, now we have to decide who has to be there in the match. Not everybody can be in it, so I handpicked all of the wrestlers that are going to represent the WWF. First, of course, will be Stone Cold Steve Austin" 

Austin smiled while Mitzi just said, "Wow…we saw that one coming a mile away…"

Vince- "So, next up, Austin, I know you won't like this, but I picked…the Rock."

Austin- "Dammit! No! Not him!"

Vince just shrugged and said, "Sorry Austin, but the Rock's in. Next are the Undertaker, Kane, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Triple H, and Kurt Angle. I didn't pick any tag teams, because it wouldn't be fair for the OTHER teams."

Austin- "Vince, why the hell did you put me with…THEM?! You know none of us get along!!"

Foley-"That's why. It'll be a challenge, and if all of you can work together, then nothing will be able to stand in your way."

Triple H- "Very touching Mick, but what if none of us can work together?"

J.C.- "Then everything you've worked for your whole life will be going down like the WWF. That's what's going to happen."

Rachel- "It's as simple as that. You're either in or out."

Rock- "The Rock's in. He's not letting the PTC off that easily."

Marie Allen- "What do the rest of you say?"

Everyone from the 'team' agreed to be in and Vince said, "Great. After this you can all go back to hating each other if you want, but for next Smackdown, you're going to have to learn to be a TEAM."

NEXT SMACKDOWN!

Smackdown was just like any other smackdown, except now the main event would be longer and with much more importance. The rules had been set that no one from either company would be able to interfere in the match and there would be NO disqualifications. Mitzi, Rachel, Marie Allen, and J.C. were front row again watching the whole show. Mitzi and Rachel were wearing Rock shirts, Marie Allen an Undertaker one and J.C. a Kane one. When the time for the main event came the eight members of the WWF came out first with the fans cheering at the top of their lungs for the people that would 'save' the WWF. After all eight came out The RTC 'song' came on again. Richards, Bull, Val, and the 'Goodfather' came down. 

Mitzi- "THAT'S their team?"

J.C.- "They want to lose, don't they?"

Rachel- "I think so. But only four? And THOSE four?"

Marie Allen- "They seem too confident…they probably have something planned."

Richards, as always, got out a microphone before going to the ring and said, "No, no. This is not going to be a four vs. eight match. We got a team of our own. We introduce, our four other partners." 

Four other guys came from behind, very serious and started walking with the RTC down the ramp. Next to the commentators table there was another table for the director of the PTC and Vince McMahon.

Vince turned to him and said, "Who are they?"

The director of the PTC just smirked and said, "We hired them for this match. They know how to wrestle, perhaps even better then YOUR wrestlers."

Vince grinned and said, "I doubt it."

The first to begin the match was Kurt Angle against one of the 'new' guys. Angle delivered suplexes, and hard right hands barely letting the other guy punch him. The guy went to his corner and tagged in one of the other new guys. A taller man that just glared at Angle. Angle backed out and Austin made a blind tag. Austin started punching and tried to go for a stunner, but the guy reversed it and pulled him into the ropes. Austin tried to fight him off, but the man seemed like if he was a skilled wrestler ready for anything Austin would throw at him. After a while though Austin DID deliver a stunner and went for the cover but the man kicked out. Austin went to his corner and tagged in Triple H. Triple H reversed most of the moves that the man delivered and after a while he tagged in Bull Buchanan. Triple H smirked and quickly threw him into the ropes and delivered a knee to the face. He picked him up and did a pedigree. He went for the cover but Val Venis interfered in the count. Jericho got in the ring and started punching him until the referee made him go to his corner. Triple H started letting Bull get up but Jericho made a blind tag as well as Val Venis to Bull Buchanan. Jericho punched him repeatedly and when he got Val down he did a lion sault on him. When he went for a cover Val kicked out so Jericho put him on the Walls of Jericho but Val Venis didn't tap out until the 'Goodfather' attacked Jericho from behind. Benoit got in and punched him down quickly and put HIM in the Cripplers cross face. Right when he was about to tap out the two other 'new guys' got in and started kicking Benoit. Taker and Kane got in and grabbed them both by the throat and chokeslammed them in the ring. Taker looked at his brother and nodded. Kane and the Undertaker picked both guys up and delivered a last ride to both of them. They went for the cover but Richards started getting in which made the Rock quickly get in the ring. He glared at him while Richards just started backing out. Rock punched him rapidly and delivered a rock bottom. When he saw him down he positioned himself and took off his elbow pad. Everybody cheered while they saw Rock deliver a People's Elbow on Richards, but the tall man that Austin had gone against brought in a chair, let it in the ring and punched the Rock. Rock got up and punched him as well, but Richards grabbed the chair and hit the Rock with it. All of the WWF 'team' looked at Richards but the 'RTC/PTC' team went against them not allowing them to go. 

Richards was going to hit the Rock again but all of the sudden someone said, "Hey Richards! Over here!" When he turned around J.C. hit him in the head with a chair. Rachel, Mitzi and Marie Allen stood there with chairs in their hands also just smirking and looking at the other guys. When all of the 'RTC/PTC' team turned around it gave time for the WWF 'team' to recover and started getting the advantage on them. Rock got up, and when he saw the tall man going to him again he quickly gave him a rock bottom and went for a cover.

"1…2…3!" 

The fans started cheering like crazy seeing that the PTC's 'goals' had been stopped short. The director person walked up to J.C., Marie Allen, Rachel, and Mitzi and said, "You interfered! You didn't win! WE won!"

Marie Allen smiled and said, "Nope. You see WE'RE not part of the WWF."

Mitzi said, "Yup! We just helped them last time, and this time too. But we don't work here."

Rachel, smiling as well said, "Yeah. So the WWF won."

Director of the PTC- "But…no! It…NO! WE WON! NOT THE WWF!"

J.C.- "No. The WWF won, don't be a sore loser!"

Vince got in the ring while his wrestlers stood high and proud while the RTC and PTC members got out of the ring. Vince got a microphone and said, "So…I guess the WWF won, so we have to decide the faith of the PTC, right? Well, it's actually quite simple. WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND ANYMORE! We don't want you interfering ANYTHING that has to do with the WWF. You're going to let the WWF be like how it was before and there will be NOTHING you can do about it. That's what we want. You're going to let EVERYBODY be the way they want without going around censoring people or/and businesses, got it?!"

The director of the PTC, started to being pulled away by police officers out of the building, yelled, "Never! WE won! WE WON!!"

One of the police officers said, "Oh shut up already. You lost man! So pipe down!"

All eight wrestlers (of the WWF) celebrated their victory while other wrestlers came down and celebrated with them also. Fans still cheered and took pictures of the memorable moment. 

Foley went up to Rachel, Marie Allen, J.C., and Mitzi in the ring and said, "Thanks guys. We couldn't have done it without you."

Rachel- "No problem. Glad to help."

Mitzi- "Yup. And we were also sick and tired of the PTC, so this was all…awesome."

Marie Allen- "Yeah!"

J.C.- "They won't bother you guys anymore. And if they do, we will ALL be ready for it."

They all stayed in the ring celebrating. The PTC wouldn't be a threat to the WWF anymore and nothing, absolutely NOTHING would stand in the way of the entertainment that the people want and the millions, and millions of the WWF fans. Everything was perfect now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, what did ya think? Did you like it? ::sigh!:: You don't know how much I wish this could all actually happen. (The getting rid of the PTC part…well the other one too! ^_~ ) I hope you all enjoyed it! Later! 

Oh! Please Review! ^_^


End file.
